Alpha olefins are commercially produced by the oligomerization of ethylene in the presence of a simple alkyl aluminum catalyst (in the so called “chain growth” process) or alternatively, in the presence of an organometallic nickel catalyst (in the so called Shell Higher Olefins, or “SHOP” process). Both of these processes typically produce a crude oligomer product having a broad distribution of alpha olefins with an even number of carbon atoms (i.e. butene-1, hexene-1, octene-1 etc.). The various alpha olefins in the crude oligomer product are then typically separated in a series of distillation columns. Butene-1 is generally the least valuable of these olefins as it is also produced in large quantities as a by-product in various cracking and refining processes. Hexene-1 and octene-1 often command comparatively high prices because these olefins are in high demand as comonomers for linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE).
Technology for the selective trimerization of ethylene to hexene-1 has been recently put into commercial use in response to the demand for hexene-1. The patent literature discloses catalysts which comprise a chromium source and a pyrrolide ligand as being useful for this process—see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. (“USP”) 5,198,563 (Reagen et al., assigned to Phillips Petroleum).
Another family of highly active trimerization catalysts is disclosed by Wass et al. in WO 02/04119 (now U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,141,633 and 6,800,702. The catalysts disclosed by Wass et al. are formed from a chromium source and a chelating diphosphine ligand and are described in further detail by Carter et al. (Chem. Comm. 2002, p 858-9). As described in the Chem. Comm. paper, these catalysts preferably comprise a diphosphine ligand in which both phosphine atoms are bonded to two phenyl groups that are each substituted with an ortho-methoxy group. Hexene-1 is produced with high activity and high selectivity by these catalysts.
Similar diphosphine/tetraphenyl ligands are disclosed by Blann et al. in WO04/056478 and WO 04/056479 (now US 2006/0229480 and US 2006/0173226). However, in comparison to the ligands of Wass et al., the disphosphine/tetraphenyl ligands disclosed by Blann et al. generally do not contain polar substituents in ortho positions. The “tetraphenyl” diphosphine ligands claimed in the '480 application must not have ortho substituents (of any kind) on all four of the phenyl groups and the “tetraphenyl” diphosphine ligands claimed in '226 are characterized by having a polar substituent in a meta or para position. Both of these approaches are shown to reduce the amount of hexenes produced and increase the amount of octene (in comparison to the ligands of Wass et al.). However, the hexene fraction generally contains a large portion of internal hexenes, which is undesirable. Thus, chromium based catalysts which contain the ligands of Blann et al. typically produce more octene (which may be advantageous if demand for octene is high) but these ligands have the disadvantage of producing a hexene stream which is contaminated with a comparatively large amount of internal olefins.
Internal olefins are undesirable contaminants in linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) production facilities because the internal olefins are not readily incorporated into LLDPE with most transition metal catalysts. Thus, it is preferable to remove/separate internal olefins from alpha olefins if the alpha olefin is to be used in an LLDPE process. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it is comparatively difficult to separate hexene-1 from internal hexenes by distillation due to the close boiling points of these hexene isomers.
Accordingly, a process which selectively produces high levels of octene-1 with very low levels of internal olefins in the co-product hexenes represents a desirable addition to the art. In addition, the present invention enables a selective oligomerization reaction with relatively low amounts of polymer by-product.